Demon Isle
by Intactus
Summary: When Naruto and his friends are whisked away to an island, they find it devoid of life... Until it comes for them. Rated M for language and a scene of rape. Features OCs. No self insertion. Pairings: Kiba/Hina Naru/Saku. R&R is humbly requested.
1. Prologue 1

Intactus Presents

Intactus Presents

Naruto: Demon Isle

Prelude: The Mask

It was alone.

It was ALWAYS alone. It had known nothing else for most of its long existence. Occasionally others would come to it's home, but it never lasted. The time was always brief and always ended the same way. They would always be gone.

They would always die.

It was it's fault, it supposed. It _did_ kill them after all.

It stood upon the hill at the epicenter of it's home, an Isle in the middle of a dead sea. An Isle neither here nor there, but somewhere in between. It looked over the island, devoid of any other life but for the shrubs, and knew that this place would be where it died. If it could. It hadn't quite figured that out yet.

All it was sure of was that if it did die, it would be forgotten, not even a memory. There was nothing that would even suggested it existed at all.

That was something it was about to change.

It's eyes narrowed and it peered further into the isle. _Through_ the isle. It saw through the world it lived in and looked upon another. A world that had life. It looked closer and saw a large village, one surrounded by trees. There was a massive cliff in the village that bore faces of men long past.

It then began to observe this place until he noticed something.

It was a girl, young maybe, but she would do.

She would do nicely.

It almost reached out and touched her through the void.

All it needed now was some time...

It's fingertip reached through reality and touched her cheek.

--

The thing looked upon her and it's mask seemed to shift. Ever changing patterns adorned it and it did not betray any sign of emotion. The mask seemed to peel away from it's mouth, revealing a sickly smile and a maw of fangs. It mouth seemed to open impossibly wide and it moved closer. She couldn't move. It came closer and it's mouth opened wider until it covered her entire face. She tried to scream as it's mouth began to block out all the light she could see. It's breath smelled almost sterile, disgustingly so. It's mouth began to close, and it started to bite into her face.

She awoke with a start, it was only a dream.  
Sakura breathed heavily. Only a dream...


	2. Chapter 1

Apologies for the wait. I have been busy with other stuff and just got back to this.

Not sure if it's worth the wait, but I tried regardless.

Anyway on to the story.

Chapter 1- A windy day in Konohagakure

Uzumaki Naruto woke up surprisingly early. For a moment he wondered why he was waking up in the first place, he usually waited a few more hours before rousing himself. Then he remembered that he'd heard something break in the other room.

He got out of bed and walked into the other room groggily. It took him a few minutes to before he noticed the issue. A jug he used to hold a flower Sakura had given him to try to 'make his home more presentable' had been knocked to the floor and had shattered. The soil contained within had scattered in a short radius around the remains of the jug. The window it sat next to had been blown open by the wind, presumably knocking the jug from its spot in the process

_Huh. The wind isn't usually this strong in Konoha. _He thought to himself.

After a few hours of doing nothing in particular, Naruto decided it was time for lunch. He got dressed in his usual uniform and went out to find the noodle stand.

Haruno Sakura hadn't fallen asleep. Not since that nightmare the previous night. She got up and got dressed and tried to get it off her mind. She walked into the streets and was immediately buffeted by the unusually strong wind.

She went back inside and grabbed a jacket, which she huddled into as she walked towards the noodle stand. Naruto would be there if he was up this early, and honestly a hot bowl of ramen would do her a lot of good right now.


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura showed up at the ramen stand to see Naruto was there, as expected. She smiled at him, as he savagely ripped into the bowl's contents.

"Naruto!" She called out to him.

He looked up from his bowl, and a grin played across his face, a noodle hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" he responded. He motioned towards the stool next to him. Sakura sat down next to Naruto just as the wind picked up again. Sakura wrapped her coat tightly around her. Naruto noticed and squinted into the wind. "Odd weather today, huh?" He said, slurping the last of his noodles. "It's never this windy,"

Sakura nodded, still looking somewhat somber. Naruto noticed her expression.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

"It's… A dream I had last night. I was being attacked by this… Thing. It was really vivid. I could even smell it," She said softly.

"Well, it was just a dream right?" Naruto said, "Then you should prob'ly forget all about it! I don't remember half the stuff I dream," He gave his usual confident smile. Sakura knew he was probably right about this. Naruto could be an idiot sometimes, but he'd surprise you.

"I guess your right," She said, and she ordered a bowl of ramen.

At that same moment, Hinata and Kiba arrived for some ramen.

"…And he just kept barking until I woke up, all because of a little wind!" Kiba was complaining. "I mean, sure it's unusually strong wind and all that, but it is really necessary to wake me up over that?"

Hinata was thinking of what to say to that. She was used to Kiba complaining by now.

"Maybe… There's something he smelled on the wind?" She proposed. Kiba sniffed.

"Naw, I woulda' smelled it by now, myself." He replied. Hinata was about to reply when she saw Naruto.

"O-oh! Naruto-san!" She said nervously.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" he replied. "Kiba! What're you two doing here?"

"Getting ramen, what does it look like?" Kiba said with a sarcastic smirk.

"A date, maybe," came a dry voice from behind them. They turned to see Shikamaru and Ino walking towards them.

"It's not a damn date!" Kiba shouted.

"Good," Shikamaru replied, "Hate to see you lose your edge there, tiger," Ino punched him on the arm.

"Hey, where's Choji-san?" Asked Hinata.

"Oh? He's training right now," Ino explained. She too had put on a long coat for the unusually cold weather.

"Hey! Good morning everyone!" Lee called out as he jogged into the general vicinity. "Has anyone noticed the wind? It's rather unusual," He said.

"No," Shikamaru said. "We haven't," Ino punched him in the arm again. At that moment the wind kicked up again. This time it was even stronger than earlier. Sakura felt the air start to swirl. Hinata was knocked off of her feet. Sakura jumped off of her stool and went over to help Hinata up, when the wind intensified, dirt and leaves swirled around them. Sakura was swept off of her feet.

But she didn't come back down. She looked up and saw what looked like a hole in reality. She was being sucked into it. Hinata felt herself started to lift into the air. Akamaru barked furiously as he too was taken into the air. Soon the entire group was off of their feet. They all were sucked into the hole before they could do anything to stop it. Then all any of them felt was the black non-sleep of the unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

Kiba was the first one to awaken, finding himself lying on top of Akamaru. He pushed himself to his feet. Akamaru's body rose and fell with his breaths. _Good_, Kiba thought, _that means he's alive._ He started to check himself. His body felt relatively undamaged. A few scrapes and bruises seemed to be the extent of the injuries he sustained. He must not have fallen very far. He looked around and noticed he was in some kind of a forest clearing.

Next he sniffed the air. He smelled… Ramen? He looked to his left and saw a sizable chunk of the overhang from the noodle stand was lying broken on the ground. Under it was…

"Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to her. He threw pieces of wood and canopy aside as he struggled to unbury Her. Hinata was in worse condition than Kiba. The wood falling on her had caused a large bruise to form on her arm. Kiba held her in his arms, cradling her head. "Hinata-chan, wake up!" He said. She moaned and her eyes opened.

"K-Kiba?" She managed. She closed her eyes and hissed in pain, clutching at her chest. Kiba looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You okay?" Almost immediately after asking this he felt somewhat stupid. Of COURSE she wasn't okay, would she be making that face if she were?

"I… My chest hurts," She said. Kiba looked at where her hand was. It was right under her breasts. Kiba knew he should check, but… No, she was his partner, he couldn't think of her that way.

"Maybe I should take a look," He said. The color rose in Hinata's cheeks.

"Um… Uh… But…" She stammered. Despite this she started unzipping her jacket. She pulled it away from her chest, and lifted up her mesh undershirt. Despite the fact that she had a bra on, Kiba felt really awkward. He looked where her hand had been, and there was an ugly bruise.

"Hinata, I think you busted a rib." He said. "And… I can't do anything about that," He conceded. She nodded in understanding.

"Okay…" She said lowering her undershirt and pulling her jacket back on, the color still staining her cheeks. Kiba helped Hinata to her feet. Akamaru had woken up by this point and sat sniffing the air. Kiba, after some arguing with the dog, managed to convince Akamaru to let Hinata ride on his back.

"I think I smell Naruto… Yeah, that's him all right," He said before bounding off into the woods.

It watched.

There were more than expected. However this could work to his advantage. There were more like _her._

From his perch on his island he watched them all, wandering, finding each other. They were gathering. All but the chosen and one other.

This other was troubling to it. He wasn't normal. It could sense a malign force within the boy. What it was, it did not know. It could not recognize it. All it knew about this force was that it could potentially threaten it.

It's mask slid back over its face and it waited. The chosen was coming his way.

Sakura had been wandering the island for over an hour, and she had finally reached the edge of the forest. She found herself in a massive field, surrounded by the forest in a perfect circle at least a mile in diameter. At the center of this field, a hill rose. The hill sloped up on one side and had a sheer cliff on the other. On top of the hill was some kind of white structure, or the remains of one.

Sakura thought for a moment. From that hill she could probably get a better view of the island. Maybe she could send a signal to her friends. She started the long walk to the hill, thinking about Naruto and the others. Were they okay? Were they still alive? She smiled to herself. Of course they would be. Naruto would never let himself be killed by this island.

That said, she still hoped he wasn't hurt.


	5. Chapter 4

Note: You may be confused after reading this, thinking I wrote about Shikamaru twice.

Well…  
I did.

I forgot I'd written his intro and wrote another one.

Then I noticed my error. I like this intor better, so I decided to delete the other one. Sorry for the confusion

Naruto woke up in another clearing and rubbed his head, which throbbed. He sat staring at the sky trying to think of why he would have a headache in the first place. After about ten seconds he remembered and shot up into a standing position.

_The wind! _He remembered. _What the hell happened with the wind?_

He looked around frantically. No one else was in sight.

_Sakura…_

He thought about how he almost leapt up into the air after her. Kakashi would've chided him for acting without considering the situation. That being said, Jiraya probably would have been jumping right along with him. The loss of Jiraya still stung, Naruto had to admit, the Perverted Sage had been more than just a mentor, he'd been a friend. Still, he had no time to be thinking about that now. What was clear was that he was in the middle of a forest. It was bitterly cold here, wherever here was. He still wasn't sure.

He looked around to try to get a feel for what his surroundings would be. From what it looked like, all there was around him was tangled forest. He took a deep breath. What was important was to get to higher ground.

Then he felt it. Two others were approaching. He pulled out a kunai and got ready for battle. He heard whoever it was come into the clearing behind him. He whipped around with his kunai in a throwing position.

Hinata cried out in surprise. Akamaru barked.

"N-Naruto-san! It's me!" She said hurriedly.

"Hinata-chan!" He said, embarrassed.

Kiba bounded into the scene.

"Naruto! What're you tryin' to kill her?" He asked with a smirk. "And here I thought…"

Naruto glared at him.

"Stop saying that, Kiba!" Naruto barked. "Now where the hell are we?"

"I don't know," Hinata answered. "I'm as confused as you are… Have you seen anyone else?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I just woke up," Naruto admitted. "I was hopin' you two-," Kiba held up a hand and sniffed the air.

"The other's are close…" He said. "C'mon!" And he sped off back into the woods.

Hinata looked at Naruto and shrugged helplessly, and they both began to follow.

Shikamaru lay on the ground, staring at the forest canopy and the cloudless sky just beyond it. He had woken up at least two minutes ago now, but hadn't felt any urge to get up yet. His head hurt, his body ached, and a stool from the Ramen stand was lying on top of him. After a few more minutes he shoved the stool off and he rose to his feet. He looked to his right and sure enough there was Ino.

Ino was lying with a cut on her forehead that had very recently stopped bleeding. The red of the blood had seeped into her blonde hair, making it an odd reddish brown. He squatted next to her and looked her over.

She was still breathing, always positive.

She had minimal bruising.

She seemed alright except for the cut on her forehead, and that wasn't a big issue.

Lucky brat.

Shikamaru heard someone moaning behind him. He turned and saw Lee rubbing his head. Lee seemed to have been almost completely unharmed.

Lucky bastard.

"Shikamaru-san? What happened?" He began, still groggy. Ino stirred.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a guess," Shikamaru said. "I'm pretty sure we all were just accosted by an unknown party and brought… Here," He summarized. "Though where here is, I'm not positive,"

Ino woke up and propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Shikamaru… You seriously think we've been kidnapped?" She asked.

"I think it's a strong possibility," He replied. He looked up and into the woods. "And here come the cavalry,"

Kiba slid to a stop.

"Shikamaru! Good to see you're alright," He said. "Ino-chan, Lee," He stopped. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

Ino got to her feet.

"She's not with Naruto?"

"No, I thought she might have landed with you," Kiba replied.

Naruto and Hinata arrived behind them.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto said. "Where's Sakura?"

"We were just discussing that, Naruto-san," Lee replied. "She is not with us," Naruto's mouth creased into a line.

"So where is she? Kiba, can you smell her?"

Kiba looked up and sniffed the air.

"I think I got a whiff of her… It's hard to notice, she's… Pretty far away," He stopped. He sniffed again. "Something else is here… It smells… Clean. Sterile," Kiba turned to the others. "Well we aren't getting any closer sitting here, c'mon let's go and look for her,"

Sakura arrived at the top of the hill. She found a large white stone platform, large enough to hold several pillars, a few cracked walls, and two small, ruined structures. She looked around in awe. This wasn't like anything she'd seen back home. It looked too… Ancient. Like some of the cultures from the far west she'd heard about. She walked to the edge of the platform, where it dropped off into a sheer cliff. As she looked over the island she saw it was all just a large forest, with one or two small ponds, a few small brooks, all completely surrounded by water. They had been taken to some sort of island.

She heard something behind her. She turned and saw nothing there.

"Hello?" She called out softly, reaching into her pouch for a kunai. She listened intently.

Another noise, barely audible, like a barefoot step. She turned and her eyes widened.

In front of her was a man. At least it looked like one. It stood almost six feet tall, and had smooth, gray skin that seemed to glisten as if it were moist. Four long tendrils extended from its shoulder blades and waved in the air. It's face was covered by a mask.

The mask from her dream.

It looked at her and cocked its head curiously.

She noticed something else about it.

It was naked, and apparently male.

"Wh-Who are you?" She stammered.

"Haruno… Sakura…" It said in a voice that sounded inhuman. It was too smooth, the words too annunciated, almost like a foreigner trying to speak the local language. "You will be the first to receive my gift,"

Sakura's heart began to pound and her body froze.

No… But that was just a dream…

The thing began to slowly approach, its tendrils waving excitedly. Its mask peeled away from its mouth. It smiled a sickly smile, it's slimy blue tongue licking it's lips.

"Let us begin,"


End file.
